Leah's Imprint
by Torchwood-Babe
Summary: The volturi want to kidnap Carlisle and make him join them again,Seth has turned into his personal bodyguard and Leah is acting oddly. Rubish summary but the story is better.Esme in later chapters.Set after Breaking Dawn.Rated T for safety. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey right this is a weird story bit I like it so far please R&R (please be nice), right I got this idea in a maths lesson with and I got lots more ideas from MissEmbryrocks in french.**

**Right this is set after breaking dawn.**

* * *

Leah stared out over the cliff, where had that vampire gone. Carlisle was down on the beach below, Seth would kill her if that vamp got to Carlisle.

Seth was being very annoying at the moment he seemed to have become his personal bodyguard. Carlisle couldn't go anywhere without Seth following.

It was driving both Carlisle and Esme mad. They couldn't get any time alone together.

Seth had sent Leah after the vamp after he tried to kidnap Carlisle. The volturi want him back.

Alice had already seen this and Seth had made it his own personal mission to protect him.

Leah stared around her there weren't many places he could hide. The most likely was just under the lip of the cliff.

Leah walked over as quietly as she could which was much easier in her wolf form but she was sure he would still be able to hear her. She'd bin following him all day from dawn til dusk which was now.

The suns red rays caused many places a vampire could hide.

This was the time of day she had pictured herself imprinting and never looking back it was so beautiful even more beautiful through her wolf eyes.

Leah looked over the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right next chapter, sorry for the cliff hanger but I liked that ending. Hope you like this one remember R&R please.**

* * *

Nothing

Leah sighed she would have to look somewhere else he could be anywhere by now. She was about to turn back when she felt a huge force behind her.

**Vampire!**

She began to fall, the cliff was 100ft up! She closed her eyes.

Not wanting to see the beach get closer.

She fell, her body spinning, her wolf form changing into her human body.

Stone hit the back of her knees and just under her shoulders. A bit like arms held out to catch her. She had also stopped falling.

Then it clicked Carlisle must have caught her. She was grateful even if she would never show it.

She may now have lots of bruises but at least she wasn't dead or had a broken spine. Even with her super fast shape-shifter/werewolf healing she wasn't sure she would heal from that.

Leah opened her eyes and was amazed by the beautiful creature that looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know the last 2 chapters were short but I like the way they end hope you like this one. Remember R&R please be nice. Some of this chapter I'm not happy with but I'm not sure how else to do it.**

* * *

It was Carlisle as she had expected but she had no idea how she had ever missed him beauty.

Leah felt a huge surge of love for this man.

She loved him so much she wanted to do anything to please him. A surge of amazement hit her as she realised that she had imprinted.

Imprinted on Carlisle!

Imprinted on a bloodsucking **VAMPIRE! **

Suddenly she realised she didn't care what he was anymore just loved him. She just stared into his face.

She lost track of the time she was only aware of him, he was the only thing that mattered anymore.

She felt him lower her to the ground. She didn't want him to let go of her she wanted him to hold her forever but even that wouldn't be long enough.

She couldn't take her eyes off his face. She was vaguely aware of someone talking.

Carlisle replied and Leah's heart jumped and began to race.

* * *

Carlisle sighed and looked up from Leah on the ground. Seth was looking at her "Is she alright?" he asked.

"I think so"

"Well thank god you caught her,"

Carlisle nodded unable to say anything he didn't understand the way she had looked at him when she had pen her eyes. I like he was the centre of her world.

"Bloody Vampire"

They could hear Leah's heart racing.

Carlisle looked back at her that look was still on her face.

"She's probably in shock, we should get her back."

Seth looked at him. "Yeah, do you want me to tell Jake what's happened."

"Yeah, and tell him to send Emmett, with his car I'm not running back with her like this"

Seth nodded but didn't move he couldn't leave Carlisle.

"Seth" Leah crocked out.

Seth nodded understanding and ran off so he could change.

Half an hour later Emmett's 4x4 was waiting for Leah to be placed into it.

Carlisle knew her spine hadn't been broken after all she kept moving when he was out of her sight and then squeal in pain as her bruises hurt.

They got her back to their huge white house. Leah was surprising quiet on the way.

Leah stared at Carlisle who was in front of her, next to Emmett who was driving.

Leah was on the back seat, she was laid out on them. Seth was having to run along behind.

It was dark outside so the sandy coloured wolf wasn't that easy to spot.

To Leah the world had never been so beautiful now that she could see Carlisle in his true light for the first time.

The car stopped and Carlisle and Emmett got out Seth came running up behind to meet them. Taking his usual position next to Carlisle's side. Emmett opened the car door and carefully lifted Leah out.

Leah yelped in pain, "Emmett, careful please, I don't want her injures any worse than they already are. Her mum's going to kill me as it is."

Leah's heart started racing again and she made a mental note that if her mum did go mad at Carlisle then she would have to stop it.

Emmett chuckled as he heard her heart speed up. Which mad Leah remember that Edward could listen to her thoughts.

She to think of other things but it was impossible to think about other things but it was impossible to think about anything but Carlisle.

Even the pain which should have been consuming most of her thoughts.

She didn't know how Jake and Sam and the others thought about other things and kept their minds on the job.

Emmett started walking into the house Edward was holding the door open for them.

He was grinning at Emmett. He must of heard Leah's thoughts, she sighed.

Stupid bloodsucker why did he have to be able to hear thoughts.

"Emmett, put her on the sofa." Emmett did as Carlisle asked carefully putting her down. She whimpered as Emmett blocked her view of Carlisle.

Edward grinned and Esme gave him an odd look as she came into the room followed by Jake and Nessie.

Leah stared at Carlisle, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She was vaguely aware of other people in the room but they didn't matter.

Only Carlisle mattered


	4. Chapter 4

**My two fanfic friends are both away on exchange ones on French the other Spanish so I might be doing a lot more writing. **

**Anyway this chapter is really short but Oh well I'll make up for it with the next one because I wanted to end the last chapter that way and I still had a little bit more to write. Please R&R remember be nice!**

* * *

Seth had changed back into his human body and was staring at his sister. He noticed she had been dressed again.

It had been horrible to see her lying there after she'd fallen.

What had disturbed him though was the she looked at Carlisle like she had imprinted or something.

He looked up at Edward who nodded.

Seth caught his breath Leah had imprinted on a vampire!

On his Vampire!


	5. Chapter 5

**Again sorry about the mega short chapter before this one will be longer I promise. Hope you like it.**

* * *

"Esme can you call Sue and tell her what's happened. Tell her to come over."

Esme nodded at her husband's words and walked to the phone, dialling Sue's number she watched Leah.

Leah looked so helpless lying there.

Soon after Esme had phoned Sue was by her daughter's side looking worried. Carlisle stood a little behind her.

"Leah, Leah? Look at me." Leah was to occupied looking over her mum's shoulder to look at Carlisle to care.

Sue suddenly turned on Carlisle "You did this to her! **BLOODSUCKER!**" She shouted.

She looked outraged. Carlisle took a step back. Sue took a step forward to close the gap and began shouting at Carlisle again.

"Mum" Leah said weakly wishing she could get up and stop her.

She couldn't bare to see Carlisle like that.

Carlisle was backed up against the wall, Sue was still shouting. He was saved by Seth, surprise surprise!

He stood in front of Carlisle blocking Sue's way to him. "Mum" he said quietly. Sue stopped and took a deep breath taking back her control.

"Carlisle didn't do this, it was a vampire she was chasing. It was my fault I told her to kill him for me because he was trying to kidnap Carlisle."

Seth took a deep breath his mum seemed to have calmed down a lot.

"We both saw him push her over the edge then disappear. If Carlisle hadn't been there to catch her she would have died."

Sue stared at him, she was silent, taking in what Seth had just told her. Then she turned around and walked back to Leah.

Who was glaring at her. Esme went to stand by Carlisle's side. "You alright?" she asked.

Carlisle nodded.

Seth and Esme looked at each other. You didn't have to be Edward to see that he wasn't.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone who's reviewed I'm so glad you like it so here's the next chapter**

* * *

Sue watched her daughter she looked worried. Leah hadn't taken her eyes off Carlisle. She didn't look anywhere else and seemed perfectly at home in the Cullen's house. Something Leah never was.

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak to Sue, then bit his lip, he looked like he was afraid she would bite his head off again.

Then he seemed to change his mind, "Sue, you should take Leah home." Sue looked up and looked like she agreed.

"No" Leah moaned quietly from the sofa but there was fear in her eyes at the idea of being moved away from Carlisle.

Sue stared at her daughter her face changed from worry to surprise to understanding to fear.

She looked up at Edward who nodded once. The Cullen's knew they'd missed a silent conversation between Sue and Edward.

They were looking from one to the other tying to work out what they'd missed.

After a moment Carlisle sighed "She needs rest, she'll get more at home"

"That might do more harm than good" Edward said staring at Leah.

Everyone looked at him confused. Seth and Sue were the first to get what he meant. Jacob was only a few seconds behind.

Jacob clicked his face went from confused to surprise, then he started laughing.

The vampires looked at him with confused expressions. "Tell you later" Edward muttered.

"I'll take Leah home" Sue said.

Edward nodded, "Carlisle will check up on her a couple of times a day."

Leah's face lit up a tiny bit when she heard this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Right next chapter**

* * *

Sue carried Leah to her car and drove home Leah moaning and making a fuss all the way.

Sue was surprisingly strong.

Carlisle sighed he needed to hunt but he had one question to ask Edward first. "Edward,"

"Hmm" he replied pretending to watch the TV, he was really waiting for Carlisle to leave for his hunt.

"Why did you say I'd go there to check up on her a couple of times a day? Do you really think the wolves would let me."

"Carlisle, I said that because that's what her mum needed to be sure you would help, and as for the wolves Jake can get you through after all your helping Leah and Seth will be with you."

Carlisle nodded and left Seth followed. Edward waited until he couldn't hear Carlisle's thoughts then turned to the others.

"Right, you know Leah couldn't take her eyes off Carlisle," Edward began. Jake was already grinning.

"Well that's because Leah imprinted…"

Everyone stared not understanding.

"On Carlisle" He finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok the last Chapter was a really short one sorry, this one should be a little bit longer. **

**Hope you like this anyway remember R&R and be nice.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

"What?" Esme gasped trying to get her head round this new fact.

Emmett was laughing his head off, he was almost on the floor he was laughing so hard.

Jake's grin was even wider-if that was possible-at the fact that he'd been right.

Esme was very unhappy by the idea.

"Wish you hadn't told me," she whispered her voice wouldn't go any louder. Alice went over to her and put her arms around her.

"Don't worry Esme, Carlisle's not going to leave."

Jake looked up knowing all to well that if Leah had imprinted o Carlisle it would be very difficult for him not to fall for that leave of devotion.

"I think it's a good thing," Rosalie said everyone stared at her. She rolled her eyes.

"He can get her pregnant, she can have the baby, carrying on the werewolf line, die and then Carlisle can go back to Esme."

"And you can look after the baby," Jake finished he looked disgusted at the very idea.

Esme stared at Rosalie, "how could you even think of such a thing Rose, that's horrible."

"An you know he'll never no it," Jasper added.

Edward interrupted the discussion by saying Carlisle was back. "Don't mention any of this to him ok?"

They all nodded. "Does Seth know?" Bella asked. Edward nodded.

"Sue?" Again Edward nodded. They all looked at each other.

"Oh dear" Alice muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry this took so long to post, I've done 4 more chapters but it's my mums bday weekend and we've been really busy so sorry about that.**

**Right here's the nest chapter hope you enjoy. R&R!**

* * *

Sue started baking, the wolves were coming over later and they were always hungry.

Leah was in her room lying on the bed.

As Sue put the chocolate cake in the oven and turned back to the spiced pear upside-down pudding she was mixing she thought about the fact that her daughter had imprinted.

She had thought it would be better because Leah wouldn't be thinking about Sam anymore.

But a Vampire!

A bloodsucking Vampire.

There was only so much she could take. This could be the end of Leah.

Vampires were not known for leaving their partners, especially for werewolves.

Carlisle was different from most if not all vampires. The rest of the Cullens wouldn't have made the truce it was only because of Carlisle they didn't brake it.

Sue was sure of that.

She looked at the time it was only half an hour before Carlisle came to see Leah. He had already been twice today.

The first time he'd come Edward had come too. He'd wrote down on a piece of paper so that Carlisle didn't hear that had imprinted on him and that she wasn't to tell him.

She could see the logic in this.

It might brake Leah if she never saw him again. It was for the best that he didn't know.

Carlisle was coming before the wolves got here. He was hoping not to have to bump into them. But knowing Leah she thought he wouldn't be going for a long time.

Leah let out a yelp of pain, Sue rolled her eyes, her injuries were worse than Carlisle had first thought.

It was so bad it was three days later and she still wasn't better.

Carlisle had ordered that she had to stay in bed. She didn't mind because Carlisle came more often and stayed longer.

At first Sue had disliked him there but Seth always came to.

It was the only time she saw him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Right next chapter**

* * *

Carlisle was at the door waiting for Sue, Seth was staring at his feet.

"Seth?" He looked up at Carlisle, he gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, I just prefer your home or my home now?"

Seth looked deep into Carlisle's golden eyes silently asking to be able to call it that.

Carlisle smiled.

"Than this one, is that bad?" He finished.

"I don't think so, only that you prefer a house full of vampires to your families. Most people would find that odd."

Seth grinned. This was one of the many reasons he liked Carlisle so much, he was always thinking about other people and reassuring people and generally being nice, lovely and kind.

What annoyed and upset Seth was the fact that Leah had imprinted on the person he guarded.

Carlisle was his responsibility and he cared about him, so not only was Carlisle being taken away from him, but he was only to get hurt.

If he stayed with Esme he would hate himself because Leah would be heart-broken, even worse than she'd been with Sam.

And if he went with Leah, Esme would get hurt and Carlisle wouldn't be able to live with himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**A short chapter, Sorry.**

* * *

The door opened, Sue was standing there "Leah's in her room," she said quietly to Carlisle.

He nodded and went through to her room.

Carlisle walked into Leah's room followed by Seth. Leah was in bed as Carlisle had ordered.

She was staring at the door waiting for him. As soon as Carlisle entered, her bored, lost look disappeared and was replaced by a look of delight at the sight of him.

Carlisle went to her side and began to check her injuries, Sue said she was in a lot of pain, but Carlisle couldn't tell she was always silent and wide eyed when he was there.

"Leah, how'd you feel?" He asked softly.

"Better now you're here," She whispered back.

Seth pulled a face, only Carlisle could make his sister say something a sad as that.

Leah gave Seth a look, "I think mum want to see you," she said simply.

That was all she had to say, Carlisle was already telling him to go see her.

All she wanted was him alone to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry another really short one.**

**Hope you like it!**

**I'm just wondering how people want this story to go so I can have a few more idea's to play around with. I'm going to try and fit in a bit where Carlisle gets kidnapped because I would quite like that to happen and I know that at least one other person wants that to happen. **

* * *

"Thank you" she whispered.

He nodded, he found it much easier to not ask why he was being thanked.

Living in a house with Edward did that to you. Chances are you don't want to know.

"Right you look ok, so I think I'll go since there's nothing more I can do for you."

"NO! please don't go." Fear was etched all over her face.

Carlisle felt awful, had he really done this to Leah so that when he went away she was this scared.

Carlisle nodded and sat down on the bed. Watching her worriedly.

Leah looked deep into his eyes, fighting the urge to kiss him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Right this one's a bit longer than the last few.**

* * *

Esme was in a bit of a state, she was so scared Carlisle would leave her and no one could calm her.

They could say he wouldn't leave til they were blue in the face it didn't make any different.

Esme couldn't imagine life with out Carlisle and Alice didn't see one.

Maybe that was because Esme wouldn't live after Carlisle left her. She knew that none of her family would destroy her.

But maybe the Volturi would.

Would Aro see it as Carlisle had been bewitched in some way and kill Leah?

That would be the type of thing the Volturi would do. Aro liked Carlisle to much to have him killed.

On Carlisle's last birthday which Carlisle had tried his best to forget and ignore. Aro had sent him a gift of some of the finest collections of Artefacts.

There had been nine in all.

But if Carlisle was right then there were rooms and rooms of this type of stuff and still he couldn't get over the fact that not only had he been given the gifts they were also among the best Aro had.

Esme looked down and held the large diamond in her thumb and forefinger.

It was the size of a £2 coin, it was set in almost pure gold-which would crush far to easily-with 5p sized rubies around the outside.

Carlisle had also given her a heart-shaped ruby pendant, which she liked very much but couldn't bring herself to wear, now that she knew he might go off with Leah.

She loved him dearly and would forgive him anything, but she wanted to know if she'd get to be with him after Leah had told him.

Esme's almost perfect world was falling to pieces and there was nothing she could do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry about the long wait, I just didn't have the time, but it's the holidays soon so hopefully I'll have more time to write stuff.**

* * *

Nessie hated this it was ripping her family apart and there was no one to win. There was no way that everyone could be happy.

What Rosalie had suggested looked better and better everyday.

As Esme got worse and worse in her worrying.

There was nothing any of them could do to stop her from getting upset.

Edward wanted to get a look in Leah's thoughts but the wolves had made it very clear that the only vampire that was allowed in La Push was Carlisle and he had to come with Seth.

But of course that wasn't a problem because Carlisle couldn't go anywhere without Seth anyway.

The wolves had taken Leah's imprint very well. They were just glad it had been Carlisle and not any of the other male vampires.

Carlisle was the most likeable.


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry for how short that chapter was, this is going to be another short one and still kind of carrying on the last chapter again sorry. But at least I'm putting them on at the same time._

* * *

_**It didn't stop Carlisle not wanting to bump into them.**_

_**Jake didn't have much of a problem now, after the original shock.**_

_**Carlisle was by far the wolves favourite doc, but that was because he knew about their super fast healing and didn't ask questions.**_

_**Though half the time that was because he was there when it happened.**_

_**It would be a while until Carlisle got back, Leah wouldn't let him leave for ages yet.**_

_**It was very odd because Leah's imprint had come out of no where.**_

_**No body could understand why it had happened then and not before when they had first met.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry another really short one, hope you like it,**

**R&R**

* * *

Charlie poured out another cup of tea, waiting for Bella to call, it was easy to tell something big was happening.

It was worrying Charlie. Bella had a lot on her mind and Edward wasn't calling either.

She said she would call but it would be like her to forget when something was on her mind.

The phone began to ring, ah that would be her now.

He got up to answer it "Oh Sue…erm ok…bye then."

Sue couldn't come over later because the boys were going over to her's.

It was like they were all involved in one big secret, them and the Cullens.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay the start of the Easter holidays, (so hopefully more fan fiction)**

**Anyway R&R please!**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

A few days past and Leah was soon up.

Carlisle had stopped coming and Sue watched her daughter with pained eyes.

The wolves had tried to reassure her that Esme wasn't a fighter and Carlisle hated hurting anybody.

They'd also said they'd step in if a fight broke out.

Leah was worried, how should she tell Carlisle?

Would he leave Esme for her?

Would he laugh in her face?

Would he tell the others to kill her?

Ok, she was making a big thing out of course wouldn't laugh.

He also wouldn't send them to kill her, he was too nice and kind.

She was grateful for the fact that they hadn't told him and they were letting her do that.

She couldn't bare to upset him, maybe she shouldn't tell him at all.

No, he knew something was up. She couldn't keep it from him that much longer.

On a more selfish note, not telling him was eating her up on the inside.

So how could she phrase it so that it wouldn't freak him out.

She laughed at that, how could she freak out a vampire.

They were freaks! All of them except Carlisle.

Carlisle!

She sighed, he was so wonderful and beautiful and self-sacrificing.

She loved him so much she had even started dreaming about him.

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling

_Carlisle!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Right this one should be a little longer than some of the others.**

**Hope you like it**

* * *

Carlisle looked at them in exasperation.

"Just please tell me," his family looked back at him, no body said a word. It was times like these he wished he could mind read like Edward.

They were keeping something from him. Something to do with Leah.

They had started acting like this since he had saved Leah.

He looked at Seth by his side with pleading eyes. Seth looked away.

"Please," he said weakly. He had been asking them for hours. But they still wouldn't tell him.

He felt like curling up somewhere dark and crying. It was hopeless, like getting blood out of a stone.

Carlisle winced, he shouldn't have thought about blood, it had reminded him of how thirsty he was.

Renesmee watched Carlisle sadly she wanted so much to tell him, but she knew she mustn't.

For if he took it badly he might end the treaty with the wolves and get some of his friends to help get rid of them.

Or he might go straight over to Leah's and say he wanted nothing to do with Leah which would break her completely or even **Kill **her!

When she had thought that even though it was just for a second before knowing Carlisle would never do that she had felt awful. How could she think he would do such a horrid deed?

Edward had taken a piece of paper out of her lap, where she was drawing and one of her colours and wrote _Carlisle would __**Never **__ever do that._

So many times she had just wanted to tell him. To stop his pain, but that might start Leah's.

At one point she almost did, but Edward stopped her just in time.

She wasn't the only one who wanted to tell him. Esme kept looking at Edward with pleading eyes.

Each time he would shake his head. And each time she would look like she was about to fall apart.

It was very easy to see Seth was just as desperate as Esme.

And Emmett kept growling at Edward.

Rosalie hating Leah and the other wolves was dying to tell him. But somehow Edward was keeping her from saying.

Jasper had often had to leave the room, unable to stand Carlisle's distress any longer.

Carlisle sat down to upset to talk anymore. Seth stood by him, not letting anyone hurt him anymore.

Esme was by his side in an instant hugging him tightly and holding him close.

Renesmee jumped into Carlisle's arms and he held her to his chest.

Alice was half way to him when she stopped was stood very still.

She was having a Vision!


	19. Chapter 19

**Right next chapter not as long as the last one**

**R&R remember please be nice.**

**Thank you everyone who say reviewed and especially oOFLAM3SOo who has reviewed every single Chapter.**

* * *

"The volturi,"was all she could whisper. Everyone looked at Carlisle.

Seth snarled, "we'll be ready."

Emmett grinned "You bet we will."

"Yeah they won't get Carlisle" Jasper said loudly.

Alice didn't look convinced.

"We'll do are best, but if the volturi, if Aro wants something he'll get it." Edward said quietly.

Everyone looked at him, Seth turned on him.

"You really, honestly think me and Leah won't protect him."

"Hey, and me and Jasper." Emmett said quite forcefully.

"All the wolves will be fighting too," Jake put in.

"Plus are extended family. Tanya ect." Esme said.

I'm sure we can gat lots of people to help." Jasper added.

Carlisle looked at them all, why were the wolves going to fight? It wasn't like Renesmee was in trouble, but maybe this was something to do with Leah and what they weren't telling him.

He decided not to really think about it and just wait.

After all ignorance is bliss!


	20. Chapter 20

**Right next chapter**

**It's a short one again-soz**

* * *

"We should tell Leah," Seth said after a while.

"And Sam" Jake added, biting his lip.

Leah wasn't going to take this very well neither was Sam and Sue. Billy might even take it badly.

One thing was for sure was that Seth and Leah weren't going to let Carlisle go anywhere without them.

They were also going to do everything in there power to protect him.

**At all costs!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next Chapter again sorry for the shortness of the last one and I promise this one will be longer.**

* * *

"**WHAT!**"Leah exploded.

She stared at Jake, in truth she had forgotten the reason she had been up on that cliff in the first place. But now it was all coming back to her.

"We need to get back to him." She said fiercely to him. She couldn't let the Volturi have him, she just **couldn't!**

Jake bit his lip, "Leah, I'm not sue that's a good idea. It's just that Edward wouldn't let them tell him and well…" he trailed off as he say the anger and hatred in her eyes.

"**I **DON'T STOP **YOU **FROM SEEING RENESMEE SO WHY SHOULD YOU BE ALLOWED TO STOP ME FROM SEEING HIM. **AND PROTECT HIM!**"

At the last bit he had to take a step back as she was yelling so loudly.

"Ok, ok but we also need to sort out some sort of strategy with Seth and Sam." Jake replied.

Leah nodded, Jake was right. Thank god the rest of the wolves had to help.

They set out for the Cullen's house, Leah trying to think of a way to tell Carlisle that she loved him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Right next chapter, this one is a longer one.**

**I've also added a new character in.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Aro sat in his large black throne. Staring at the two other thrones to his left. One of which-the one furthest away was Caius's old throne before they had decided he had slipped up to many times. They were going to kill Caius as soon as they got their hands on Carlisle so he could take his place.

The other throne stood next to Aro's own, this was for the newest volturi member and who had gone straight to the top becoming the fourth volturi leader.

Her skill was truly amazing she could take on anybody else's skill and mix and match them, make them stronger and do more than one at a time.

She had got the Cullens talents from Aro after looking through his mind, using his skill.

She could now read every thought someone had ever had by them just coming into her range. She had Bella's shield up all the time.

But she could use it in such a way that when she touched Aro's hand his hand to tell him what she or other people were thinking, he could here her easily.

This might have something to do with Renesmee's gift but he wasn't sure.

It had been her who had decided that enough was enough and Caius had to go.

At that moment Esca walked in, her golden eyes (so much like Carlisle's) lit up her whole face. Her full was Francesca but her refused to be called by it. They had found her newborn in Bristol in England.

Her gentle curling dark blonde hair flowed down her back, her slender body looked wonderful in the outfit she wore.

Her dress was very short, it was a boob tube style corset bodice the skirt of the dress stuck out a little and curled back underneath. To make it double layered.

It was scarlet-blood red with string-like materiel to tie it with. Her 3inch high heeled shoes were exactly the same shade of red.

She wore a necklace the pendant of which was a huge diamond as big as a grown mans fists put together. In some lights it looked red. This was Aro's most prized necklaces.

She also wore round her neck the necklace that every volturi member wears and the one that Carlisle would soon be wearing. As long as everything went to plan.

She was only 13 when she had been changed. She had also only bin changed a few months ago.

She maybe 13 but she could get away with 16 easily. The other odd thing about her was that she was still growing!

On her left hand was the cut the venom had gone into. The cut had been made with a vampire's venom covered claw like hand.

The venom was sinking in slowly and she would still grow until she was about 17 or 18.

But she had already got all her vampire skills. She was the fastest, strongest most powerful vampire that had ever existed. Which was why Aro had wanted her so badly.

She walked up to him and sat on her thrown next to his. Esca held out her hand for him. He took it listening to all her and other people's thoughts.

He sighed hearing the bit she had meant him to.

She had just come back from sending off half the volturi guard to bring Carlisle back her. What was wrong was that Alice now knew.

"They will be getting ready for a fight," Esca said quietly. Her eyes were on the far wall. Concentrating on Alice's gift trying to see what they were doing.

Esca suddenly gasped and it only took Aro a moment to catch up.

"The shape-shifter girl has imprinted on Carlisle!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Next Chapter. Bit odd. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Carlisle wasn't being left alone for even a second. It was driving him crazy. Edward had called in sick for him. Something he had needed to do anyway. Since it had been 4 years since he had last called in sick.

After all it looked odd if he was never ill. Today though the only person that was with him was Renesmee.

She had been given strict instructions to not let Carlisle out of her sight, he was not to leave the house for anything and she was to call them immediately if the volturi even showed the slightest signs of coming.

Alice was keeping a close eye on what they were doing. She had already that they had a new member. Esca!

The girls were all off hunting. They weren't going far away and all of them had phones on them.

The boys had gone off to a meeting with the wolves to talk about tactics. Carlisle's friends were likely to start getting here tomorrow.

Carlisle stared at Renesmee. "Aren't you even going to close your eyes so I can get changed?"

She just grinned at him and shook her head, her arms were folded across her chest.

They'd been having this argument for about an hour and Carlisle was giving up. Renesmee could see this.

Renesmee watched Carlisle get changed, as he took off his shirt, the beautiful morning sunshine hit his torso.

Renesmee took in every little detail as the sunlight made his skin glitter and dance there were no words to describe the beauty of it.

He looked amazing just standing there. Stunningly gorgeous didn't even come close to describing him.

She couldn't take her eyes off him. She made sure she didn't miss any of his beauty from how his skin danced to his very well toned six pack.

She grinned as Carlisle carried on changing. She kept watching taking in every teeny weenie little detail so she could show Leah later!


	24. Chapter 24

**I know the last chapter was a bit weird but my friend liked it so.**

**Hope you like this one **

**Remember R&R**

* * *

At the wolves meeting there was uproar. They weren't having the volturi thinking they could do this. Carlisle wasn't theirs to take and he never would be.

"Don't worry we'll help protect him." Sam said loudly over the sound of the other wolves. Who stopped talking and nodded in agreement.

"Half of us will be here in La Push, because we can't leave it unprotected and the other half will be running the perimeter of the Cullen's land around their house. I don't care if Carlisle tries to stop us. Leah would be destroyed if anything happened to him."

Edward had already talked to them about the fact that Carlisle was more than likely to try and stop them from protecting him.

But the wolves were having none of it, Carlisle was to be protected by them.

"We will start this afternoon." Sam continued to his pack.

Seth and Leah were talking quietly together in a corner. Neither of them had been at all happy about leaving Carlisle behind.

"Right, when the volturi come, you attack and I'll defend Carlisle." Seth said in a low whisper. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Leah answered. Seth knew her to well. He knew how much she would want to get rid of the threat that was over Carlisle's head and she would never pass up the chance for a fight!


	25. Chapter 25

**Next Chapter**

* * *

Leah and Seth got back to the house before the others. Having run all the way there the moment the meeting had ended.

They needed to get back to Carlisle.

When they reached the big white house the door was already open for them. Carlisle must have heard them coming.

They walked in and changed back into their human bodies. The rucksack that had lots of clothes in for them was out.

How did Carlisle know they had ripped their clothes when they had taken off so fast from the meeting and forgotten they were wearing them?

Were they really that predictable?

Anyway they were grateful. Carlisle and Renesmee were nowhere in sight, but Leah was sure she could hear them upstairs.

Carlisle was letting them get changed in piece.

As soon as they were dressed they ran up the stairs and into Carlisle's office not bothering to knock.

Carlisle was by the wall of glass holding Renesmee. She had her hand against his face telling him…something.

Seth walked forward to stand by his side. Carlisle looked at him and smiled slightly. He looked upset.

Leah could feel his pain and was worried by what was doing this to him.

Renesmee finally lowered her hand and placed her head carefully against his stone chest.

Leah went to stand by him trying to pluck up the courage to say how she felt.

"Carlisle there's something I need to tell you!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Right next chapter sorry it's another short one.**

* * *

Aro stared at Esca he was stunned by this news.

Esca's brain was moving to fast for him to hear.

"How could this happen, they're a whole different species?"

"This is going to make it a lot harder to get Carlisle to replace Caius."

The door slammed shut with such a bang that it could be heard all over the castle.

"**FUCK!**" Esca yelled as a vision came to her!


	27. Chapter 27

**Again sorry it's another short chapter (it was almost shorter)**

* * *

The girls continued hunting without worry after Emmett's text to say the meeting had ended.

Alice stopped half way through drinking the blood of an Elk. She stood up her expression blank.

"What's happened?" Esme asked worry in her voice. She had also discarded her own half dead Elk.

"Nothing, not yet…we **need **to get back to the house!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Again I'm sorry about how short the last to chapters were. This one it a longer one.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Emmett looked at his brothers "Can we go home, Now!"

Edward nodded.

Jasper sighed, "We should probably tell the girls we're coming back."

"On it," Emmett said pulling his phone out.

Jasper stared out to where he had last seen Seth and Leah. "Did they go?"

"Who?"

"Seth and Leah."

"Yeah," Edward replied. "They went almost before the meeting had ended."

"I thought Seth might have wanted to see his mum."

"What, and leave Carlisle _unprotected_?" Emmett snorted. "You know sometimes I think Seth's imprinted on Carlisle too."

Edward and Jasper laughed.

They were still grinning at this when they got back to the house. Only to find the girls were already there looking very worried.


	29. Chapter 29

**Next chapter**

* * *

Esca was on her feet in a second.

"What?" Aro asked concerned.

"Caius, he's…he's" She couldn't finish. So she held out her hand to him then he saw it.

The mass of newborn vampires behind Caius and his mate Athenodora.

They were walking across the field in which they'd met the Cullens over Renesmee's immortality.

Caius was walking over to where Carlisle and his family stood ready for the fight that was about to break out.

There was something he couldn't get his head round. Why were the volturi there?

He hadn't given the order that they were to fight against Caius, though of course they would.

"Because we are going to stop Caius from killing Carlisle!" Esca said through gritted teeth.

That was when Aro noticed Esca, himself and Sulpicia stood with the Cullens.

"Get Sulpicia, we're leaving for the Cullens Now! Esca growled.


	30. Chapter 30

**Next chapter, R&R, hope you like it**

**Right I've sorted out chapter 23 now.**

* * *

Carlisle looked at Leah wondering if he was about to find out what they had been keeping from him.

Leah took a deep breath. "Well…it started I guess on that cliff when I fell. And you caught me. Well you see I kinda…well…basically…"

Leah looked at Seth for help, she couldn't say it.

"She's imprinted on you." Renesmee said as though it didn't mater.

Carlisle took a step back from Leah. Shock all over his face.

"**WHAT?**" Carlisle gasp-shouted, his voice more full of fear than anger.

This was like something out of his worse nightmare. Even though he couldn't have nightmares because he didn't sleep, but anyway.

This was awful, horrible no wonder Esme had been acting the way she had. He just stood there in a state of pure shock, staring at Leah.

Well at least he wasn't shouting, Leah thought, but she wished he'd say something. In fact shouting might have been better.

Seth looked at Carlisle worriedly, inwardly cursing Leah for having done this to him.

"Carlisle…" he began. Before he was interrupted by Alice.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle!" She yelled.

"Alice, What is it? What's wrong?"

She shot up the stairs closely followed by Esme.

Alice through herself into Carlisle's arms and held him tight. Esme joined the hug.

"Something awful is going to happen." Alice cried.

They heard the front door open and the three boys come in.

"Hey, we're back."

"What's wrong?"

"Alice! What's wrong?"

Edward, Emmett and Jasper almost flew up the stairs, followed by Rosalie and Bella. All looked very worried.

"Caius…he's…he's"

"Yes!" Emmett said impatiently.

"Oh my god." Edward whispered

"He's going to make a huge newborn army, so he can kill Carlisle!" Alice finished.

"Caius? A newborn army? But he's part of the volturi!" Jasper said staring at her, stunned.

"But the volturi are fighting with us!" Alice thought out loud.


	31. Chapter 31

**I've added a bit more to chapter 4.**

* * *

"What do you mean we're going to the Cullen's?" Aro asked.

"Just get Sulpicia, I'll explain on the way!" Esca said angrily. Aro knew he shouldn't mess with her. Not when she was like this.

Aro sighed and nodded. God, how many newborns were their in that army to get Esca so worried?

Just before he got to the door she called after him. "Pack a bag of clothes…each."

Aro nodded, it was an odd request, but then again they'd have to fit in, so they couldn't be wearing the same thing everyday. Plus there wasn't _really _going to be time for shopping.

"Jeans and t-shirt type thing." Esca added, hearing his thoughts.

He left, Esca barely noticed, how could she not have noticed Caius enter the room, she should have heard him.

Carlisle was now in proper danger his family, Leah and the rest of the wolves were going to kill her.

The only thing they could do was get to the Cullens as fast as possible. They would help protect Carlisle.

But first she would have to sort out the volturi.

With half the guard already gone, her, Aro and Sulpicia about to leave and Caius, Athenodora and the two wives bodyguards leaving as well, the volturi was very small and unprotected.

The only people left were Marcus (who would have to take control-something Esca wasn't sure he could do after his mate Didyme had died) Alec, Afton, Heidi, Renata (she wasn't going to be at all happy about being left behind. Maybe when they got to the Cullens she would send word to her to come. After all, Aro needed a bodyguard if he was to fight and Esca wasn't going to be around him the whole time to do that job, even if she could do Renata's power. She hadn't met anyone who could place themselves in more than one place at a time.) and Corin.

The rest Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, Santiago and Jane were already heading for the Cullens.

Esca sighed, well at least she'd get there before them, after all three vampires got there a lot faster than five, it also helped that Esca, Aro and Sulpicia were bloody fast.

Esca stood up, she was going to have to give Marcus his orders and then she had to pack.

As Esca reached the door another vision came to her. Caius already had over 100 newborns and he wasn't anywhere near stopping!


	32. Chapter 32

**Next chapter, Hope you like it.**

* * *

Esme stared at Carlisle in a Total state of horror. God no, not Carlisle.

Caius would also be killing her children and the wolves plus so many other helpless humans.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Seth were already making plans.

"I'm not leaving!" Carlisle yelled as he overheard one of their plans.

"Look as far as we know they don't have a tracker yet. You can get a head start and the tracker will find it harder to find you, because it won't have a scent to follow. Then you can comeback when we've got rid of the threat." By the time Edward had finished speaking he had both hands cupping either side of Carlisle's face.

He sighed as he heard Carlisle mentally yell and swear at him. It was quite clear Carlisle wasn't going anywhere.

"How long do you think we have Alice?"

"I'm not sure, there aren't anyways of telling. I don't even know how many they've got."

"Keep watching." Carlisle ordered, he looked very worried.

"I'll try, but I can't see much because the wolves are there." Alice glared at Leah as she finished.

Carlisle bit his lip, someone needed to tell Sam what was happening.

"Bella, can you go to La Push and tell Sam everything, ok?" Bella nodded at Edwards words.

* * *

As the days went on and the wolves ran the perimeter of the Cullen's house and more friends arrived, things got more and more tense.

Their friends who had come were: Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, Carmen, Kachiri, Senna, Zafrina, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, Tia, Maggie, Siobhan, Liam, Alistair, Peter and Charlotte.

Plus the Cullens and the wolves but that only came to 47 which wasn't enough. They still didn't have a clue how many newborns there would be.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Esca, Aro and Sulpicia had got to the sea way before the end of the night.

"Right we're going to swim from now on." Esca said with a sigh. Sulpicia wasn't going to like this, she hated having to be dragged away. Even though she really wanted to see Carlisle and meet his family, she also loved a good fight, but if there was one thing she hated it was travelling…well more swimming.

When she had been three she had almost drowned and even as a vampire that fear of water hadn't gone away.

Sulpicia glared at Esca and Aro they both knew she hated swimming. Even now she couldn't have a bath she had to shower.

"It's not like your going to drown or anything." Aro sighed. She pulled a face.

"And you'll be able to see us." Esca added. That was when Sulpicia noticed their hands were touching. Great. They were working as a team on this

"Will you it for Carlisle?" Esca asked her beautiful golden eyes, pleading. Sulpicia sighed and gave in. How could she not give in to those eyes?

Esca dived first. Sulpicia took a deep breath to calm herself as Aro joined Esca.

It was her turn. If she didn't love Aro, Esca and Carlisle so much not even the fight would have made her dive.

As soon as her whole body was in the water she felt arms close in around her waist. She knew Aro was holding her.

She opened the eyes, she didn't realised she'd closed.

_Right lets get going_

God when did Esca learn how to send messages in to people's minds? Oh well in was cool.

It also helped her feel safer.

Esca smiled as she started swimming.

Sulpicia groaned inwardly-knowing both of them could heat it-this was going to be one hell of a long swim.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry everyone but this is another short one.**

* * *

24 hours later they were on dry land, running towards the Cullens.

Sulpicia watched Esca in front of her, god that girl was fast. Her and Aro were having trouble keeping up.

_How long till we get there? _Sulpicia thought.

_Bout a day if you two hurry up a bit. Why?_

_Because I'm bored_ Sulpicia answered.

Esca grinned as they sped to Forks. She loved running, it was something she didn't got to do a lot. In fact she only got to run because of her animal blood diet.

There was one thing she hadn't told Sulpicia about. Aro already knew as he had seen it in her thoughts and he knew he wasn't going to be able to change her mind.

While they were at the Cullens Aro and Sulpicia would have to drink animal blood!


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm really sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter, but I had really bad writers block and didn't know how to start it.**

**Hope you like it, and please Review.**

Esca turned to Aro and Sulpicia, "now if I can time this right we can get past the wolves and up to the front door without any of hem knowing."

They looked back at her, not saying a word knowing how much she would need to concentrate, suddenly without warning she turned and started running very very fast.

By the time Sulpicia and Aro were half way across the garden she was already ringing the doorbell.

They only just caught up with her when Carlisle opened the door.

Inside the house the Cullens and their guests sat in the living room talking quietly to each other.

They all heard the doorbell ring loudly. Carlisle looked up at Edward with a confused expression. Why hadn't Edward told them someone was coming.

Edward looked even more confused and a little worried. He hadn't heard anyone coming and the wolves hadn't alerted them to more visitors.

Whoever these people were, they were very, very good. He still couldn't hear them even though he was listening out for them.

He was getting more and more worried, so were Seth and Leah. After all they had no idea who was at the door, or what they might want.

Carlisle got up to go to the door Seth and Leah were at his side in a second.

Carlisle opened the door just as two vampires he recognised came up to the door. There was also a young girl she was obviously a vampire but her eyes were the same colour as his own, which was very odd.

She held out her hand for him to shake, he did.

"I'm Esca and you know Aro and Sulpicia." Her voice was young and didn't even have the hint of the newborn she must have been.

"Do you want to come in?" Seth asked taking an instant liking to her.

"Thank you."

They went in and were introduced to everyone, even though only Sulpicia needed it.

"How did you lot get her without me and the wolves knowing?"

Before Esca could answer Eleazar gasped his eyes almost popping out of his head he was so amazed.

"I've never seen anything like that in my life. She can perform an talent that goes never her, she can do it at anytime she wants as soon as she has learnt it she will always be able to do it, in fact she's using it right now…hey I can't fell it anymore!"

Esca grinned "that's because Bella's shield has tightened around me ever since I came in range of Bella."

"Range?" Esme asked.

"Like how far she can hear thought and stuff." Sulpicia put in.

"Only she combines mine and Edwards talents so that you can't hide anything." Aro added.

"So that's how you got through." Edward sighed.

"Impressive." Emmett said with a huge grin on his face.

"So how far is your range? Because Edwards is 3 miles on people he is used to hearing the thoughts of." Carlisle asked.

Esca grinned happy about how impressed they were. "20 miles easily, but I keep trying to push out further."

Everyone stared at her.

Alice was the first to break the silence. "So are you in charge?"

"Yeah I guess I am, Aro's my right hand man and Marcus is my babysitter-he's looking after the volturi and everything while me and Aro are away."

"What about Caius?"

"Caius is a dead man!" Esca answered in low voice her lips pulled over her teeth.

Esca and Aro explained how everything stood and how it had happened. "Caius already has over 1,000 newborns and he's planning to attack soon."

"But how has he managed to get so many without them killing each other? And how come you can see them because Alice can't and talking of newborn vampires aren't you one?"

"Athenodora has a way with them which makes them stop fighting each other, Didyme and Sulpicia can do this also but choose not to and well only Athenodora sent time learning how do it. I'm not sure why I can see them and yes I am a newborn but I snapped out of it pretty damn fast, but I'm still as strong and as fast as one. A bit like Bella I guess, I think it might have something to do with the state of mind." Esca finished.

Sulpicia kept fidgeting. "What's wrong with _her_!" Sam asked as he came in the front door.

"Oh Sulpicia's just thirsty." Esca replied not even sparing Sam or Sulpicia even a glance.

"And before any of you say anything, we won't be bothering you. I drink animal blood and while they're here so will Aro and Sulpicia ." Esca carried on before anyone could interrupt her.

Aro looked like he hadn't heard but Sulpicia exploded.

"**WHAT!**" She screamed at the top of her lungs.


	36. Chapter 36

_**I'm really sorry because this is another short one but we are getting close to the battle chapter, but I'm not sure how that will turn out, what I do know is that Carlisle is going to find out his talent soon and it contradicts his personality a lot and will make the volturi want him all the more. But that's all I'm going to give away.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Don't forget to read and review.**_

_Sulpicia hadn't been at all happy about her new diet, the wolves however found it very, very funny._

_It was hard to tell which was the worst for Sulpicia having to drink animal blood or the wolves teasing._

_The other five volturi members (Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, Santiago and Jane) had arrived two days after._

_Which meant they now had 55 against Caius's 1,000 newborns._

_Esca, Carlisle, Seth, Aro and Jasper spent most of the days trying to come up with a plan._

_It was a week after they had arrived at the Cullen's, when Esca got the vision they had all bin waiting for._

_Caius and his newborn army would attack in a weeks time._

_**Again I'm sorry it's so short!**_


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry I Haven't updated in a while. If your stuck for anything to read I'll recommend ****Conflicts of Opinion**** by . It's really good.**

As the days wore on towards the _deadline. _Everyone became closer and closer until they were almost a coven themselves.

Esca, Carlisle, Esme, Aro, Sulpicia, Renesmee, Bella, Edward, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar and Garrett went off for a big group hunt before the attack.

After they'd all finished they headed back to the house slowly.

Renesmee danced along ahead, suddenly she turned and looked directly at Esca. "I don't want this fight to come. Because afterwards you'll go and I won't get to see you again."

Esca smiled at these words even though Renesmee hadn't needed to say them out loud. "Well…" She paused for effect. "I can think of one way for us to stay with you, well more you to stay with us. Because you see, after the fight Caius will have been killed and so we'll need another leader for the volturi. So if Carlisle agrees to become that leader. You can come with him."

Renesmee looked Esca in the eyes, Esca laughed "Yes all of you, Leah, Seth and of course Jacob. Is that all ok now Resme?" Renesmee face light up with a smile, she loved it when Esca called her that.

Esca had made up the nickname soon after they'd got her and it'd stuck. Bella was very pleased with it. Esca had agreed that Nessie was a horrid nickname.


	38. Chapter 38

**Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's just I've started some more stories so I was writing them up and didn't get a chance to write up this chapter, which I've had for a while.**

It was very soon after that vision that Esca worked out a plan of action.

Their army of 55 stood in the huge field waiting for Caius's newborn army to show up.

While Esca talked them through the plan.

"Right we are going to fight in small groups, once I've put you into groups you aren't to part until the fight is over. Ok?" Nobody spoke but they all seemed ok with it by their thoughts.

"Most of you are going to be I threes, it's only Seth, who is going to be with me." Seth was far from pleased about this but he didn't say anything. "And Aro and Carlisle."

Leah wasn't at all happy about this and the rest of the wolves didn't like the idea either, but Esca didn't have much choice because Carlisle and Aro had one of the strongest bonds.

She had wanted to put Seth with them as Seth and Aro got on so well, but she needed someone to fight along with her.

"If your in a two it's because I think you can handle it." Esca carried on. After all it was going to be a lot harder with one vampire less.

"Ok there will be two groups of four they're: Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina and Renesmee. Because Renesmee isn't going to do much in the way of fighting and I want Benjamin and Zafrina to always be in Bella's shield. Understood?" Esca asked and was glad to see all of them nodding.

"The other group of four is: Siobhan, Santiago, Alistair and Kebi." Esca looked at them in turn, they all seemed quite happy with the group.

"The other groups are: Esme and Leah your Sulpicia. Edward and Emmett your with Jasper. Brady, you and Paul are with Sam. Quil, Embry your with Jacob. Tanya, Kate your with Garrett. Kachiri, Senna your with Felix. I hope you don't mind. Eleazar your with Jane and Chelsea. Again I apologise. Collin, you and Jared are with Carmen. Amun your with Charlotte and Maggie. Alice and Rosalie your with Tia. Liam, Peter your with Demetri. And Sam you need to sort the rest of the wolves out."

The wolves went into the trees to change into their wolf forms.

When they got back the vampires were already in their groups. As the wolves joined their groups it was decided that Esca had made a good choice.

Esca, Aro and Carlisle stood close as Seth joined Esca, they looked, more like one group instead of two.

Seth looked down at Esca, she nodded and lightly her and Aro's hands touched.

_You will look after him, won't you?_ Was Seth's message.

Aro nodded, "of course I will."

It was only loud enough for the four of them to hear but Leah visibly relaxed.

She was standing next to Esme, Sulpicia on the other side so that Esme was in the middle. Sulpicia had her arm protectively around Esme's waist.

Jasper walked over to Esca, he looked worried.

"Do you think this is going to work?" He asked quietly, everyone stopped talking to listen.

"Are you doubting me?" Esca asked with a small grin on her face.

Jasper grinned back, Esca hadn't been with them long, but already you trusted her with your life…and more. She had a huge effect on everyone.

"Of course not, I was more doubting the numbers and are ability."

Esca sighed. "Trust me Jasper, everything is going to be fine, I promise." Jasper nodded and returned to his brothers. Everyone was looking at him.

He smiled at them reassuringly and sent waves to them. He only wished he could feel that way.

_Hey I can hear you. Don't doubt me!_ Esca's voice echoed around his head.

Jasper spun round to look at her, who tried and failed to look innocent, but the grin was not about to be suppressed at the look on his face and the theme to his thoughts.

Leah was worried she wanted Carlisle to be safe and not to fight and wished Esca had forced him to step out of the fight. Leah had never left more worried in her life than right now, what if Carlisle was killed!

_It'll be ok Leah. _Seth told her.

Leah did her best to calm down, which wasn't at all easy.

Esca's face suddenly went blank and everyone looked at her.

"They'll be here in exactly 2 minutes and 47.2 seconds." She told them and turned to face the far side of the field, waiting for them to arrive.


	39. Chapter 39

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel to Leah's imprint and I wanted to know if people want me to. After the tow stories (if the second goes a head) I want to write a sort of spin-off of the story about Esca, before, how and when she was changed, her life with the volturi before Leah's imprint, then after Leah's imprint and before the sequel and then after the sequel. Please let me know what you think!**

**This is the fight scene, but I'm not sure about how good it is so I'm sorry if it's rubbish because there isn't a fight scene in the twilight saga.**

**Hope you enjoy and please remember to review!**

Exactly 2 minutes and 47.2 seconds after those words had left Esca's mouth shapes began to form in the trees and undergrowth that made up the forest.

These shapes turned into vampires and they just kept on coming. At the front of the mass of newborn vampires were two figures. Caius and Athenodora.

A growl escaped Esca's lungs as she stared at them. The cowards weren't even going to fight, well she wasn't going down in this, so when it was over she would destroy them in the most horrible of horrible ways.

Esca was suddenly pulled out of thought by a charge sensation around her. It wasn't Kate and nobody was doing this subconsciously, nobody had the power. She could feel it building up inside her.

Suddenly it clicked. Carlisle's talent was beginning to surface.

She still had no idea what it was, just that it was very, very powerful and was likely to win the battle for them. Esca had got the feeling Carlisle was hiding a gift. One he didn't even know he had.

A fight or flight gift.

Esca couldn't wait to see it in action.

As she turned her attention back to the on coming army she could feel tension and bloodlust from Jasper-who was sending it out in waves to their small army-and fear radiating off Leah and Esme, but Esme was doing better to keep it hidden. There was nothing Esca could do to calm them.

She had to focus on all the newborns at once which was no mean feat. She had to give her credit, Athenodora had done an amazing job.

Leah stared at the on coming vampires as they walked slowly just to try and put fear into their enemies and she would have to check with Jasper later-if they survived-but she was sure they were doing just that.

She looked over at Esme next to her taking deep unneeded breaths and what looked like pure terror in her eyes.

A part of Leah just wanted to start fighting because waiting was the worst part, but another part of her wanted the waiting to last forever just in case something happened to Carlisle.

If they got through this, god, she was going to kiss him. Hard.

Esme watched the huge sea of newborns with wide eyes. She knew there was going to be 1,000 but when she saw it in front of her…The threat on Carlisle's life felt a lot more real now. Terror filled her, but bloodlust was building, thank god for Jasper, who was keeping them fighting.

Carlisle watched Esca out the corner of his eye, as they moved forward into a crouch as one, following Esca's lead. The newborns mirrored their movement, just an easy jumping distance away.

Esca started running the fastest they'd ever seen her, destroying 6 newborns with just the force, not even using any of her powers.

Seth was soon to follow, ripping off ones head while Esca removed the arms and legs with no hesitation.

The rest of their little army shot forward taking out at least 100 in one go.

Caius was taken very a back by the devastation the tiny little army could cause. He took hold of Athenodora's hand and pulled her to the cover of the trees. They weren't going to fight in the first place, but now they had no choice but to run until the fight was over and hope the newborns would do their job. After all they still had a back up plan.

Leah turned to face the next attacking vampire. As he grabbed Esme by the hair, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Sulpicia ripped off his head.

Leah was suddenly torn. If she didn't help there was a chance Esme would be killed and she could have Carlisle. Forever.

No one was concentrating on her…

Carlisle spun round head butting the vampire behind him, still with another vampires head in his hands. "Catch!" He yelled at him. The vampire was caught be surprised, still reeling from being head butted. He held out his hands for it and caught it easily. Aro took hold of his head, while Carlisle pulled his legs out from under him, ripping him to pieces.

Another vampire had joined the one attacking Esme and there was nothing Sulpicia could do about it, only Leah could save her. And Carlisle's heart.

There really wasn't anyway Leah couldn't save Esme, it would break Carlisle's heart if anything happened to her and Leah couldn't put him though that.

Leah bounded forward making short work of both vampires.

Esme gasped and looked at Leah, for ages she thought Leah was just going to let her die.

When the first vampire if the two had grabbed hold of her it had caused slight, unfocused flashback of how Charles used to treat her.

Esca finished taking out six or seven vampires in one go and stared around her, a tiny smile flickering on her lips if you looked hard enough. There was only a few hundred left, their tiny army had done very, very well and it showed her plan had worked nicely. The only slip up was when Leah almost let Esme die, but had saved her at the last minute.

Something caught her attention and found herself almost face to face with ten newborn vampires, hungry for a fight.

Carlisle took out yet another vampire and he found time to check how many newborns were left, there could only be 100 at the most and Esca and Seth were fighting half of them.

It was strange he could have sworn there had been 300 newborns left, give or take a few.

Carlisle spotted something in the trees, what looked like vampires heading off towards Forks.

He looked around only he'd seen the vampires, Esca was busy and he had a funny feeling Edward was finding it harder and harder to hear his thoughts.

Carlisle sprinted off after them, Aro was taken by surprise but was soon right on his heels.

They came out on a high up clearing that would have been beautiful if there hadn't been 200 vampires waiting to kill them.

Aro found himself groaning, trust it to be Carlisle who noticed this.

The two of them went into a low crouch, the newborns did the same. Carlisle and Aro flashed forward in different directions. Carlisle went to the right and Aro went down the middle, they moved so fast they were almost impossible to see, even to a vampire.

Carlisle was able to take out 3 without much trouble, he whirled round suddenly to find 40 or so vampires surrounding him. He was trapped.

Aro was having a little difficulty with a newborn with the power to appear and disappear at will, making him very difficult to destroy.

Carlisle knew it was the end as he stood in the middle of the clearing encircled be newborns. He closed his eyes waiting for the end to come.

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel to Leah's imprint and I wanted to know if people want me to. After the tow stories (if the second goes a head) I want to write a sort of spin-off of the story about Esca, before, how and when she was changed, her life with the volturi before Leah's imprint, then after Leah's imprint and before the sequel and then after the sequel. Please let me know what you think!**


	40. Chapter 40

**This is a BIG sorry to my friend Annie who I hope will forgive me. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it would have been longer if I didn't feel really bad about not seeing Annie. **

**This chapter isn't very good at all because I wasn't very well when I wrote it, I've also got another chapter written that I need to put up at some point.**

**Thank you everyone who's reviewed, it means a lot to me. And please keep them coming.**

Leah watched Esca destroy the last of the newborns then turned to find her true love. Carlisle.

But he wasn't there and neither was that creepy vampire he was friends with. Leah stared over at Esca who had shot into the trees and seemed to be after something, Seth behind her only a lot, lot slower.

Leah through herself forward after Esca and was soon running hot on her tail. Not quite able to run alongside Esca. Leah was just a tiny bit slower than Esca and it annoyed the hell out of her.

Esca was the only vampire, apart from Carlisle of course, that Leah'd taken to. Esca really did have something about her.

Leah wanted Carlisle to be safe more than anything she had ever wanted before, why had Esca let him fight?

But right now she couldn't help feel a little annoyed, Esca was the only one faster than Leah, not even Edward was faster than her. Only Esca and it drove Leah nuts!

Behind her, Leah could just about hear others behind them, the other wolves were easy to hear, but she could only guest with the vampires. Right now she didn't care who it was she only cared about Carlisle and prayed they weren't to late.

Leah was amazed they'd got this far, she could smell Carlisle's sent a long with over a hundred other vampires. They stunk!

Esca was leading them to a clearing in the forest, she had a strange expression on her face, which seemed to be of amazement, excitement and worry.

Esca and Leah burst out into the clearing, their speed not letting up for a second.

In the clearing small piles of ash were still smoking slightly, they were everywhere, but by far the most were by a figure laying on the ground another crouching over him looking very worried.

Leah could hear others stop behind her but she could only concentrate on the figure laying on the ground. It was Carlisle!

Leah was suddenly aware that Esca had moved. She was at Carlisle's side, her face unreadable, silently speaking to Aro while staring into Carlisle's face. His eyes shut looking very peaceful.

Leah was the next one by Carlisle's side, Seth and Esme only seconds behind.

"What's happened?" Jasper was the first to speak, he like everyone else looked utterly shaken.

Esca answered his question by showing them just what had been done. Even Bella saw, Esca had somehow found a way under Bella's shield.


	41. Chapter 41 Carlisle's Defence

**This is what happened to Carlisle and I'm sorry it's so short.**

_Carlisle felt a hotness fill his body from the tips of his toes to the tops of the hairs on his head. _

_It felt like a huge power was racing through him, it was a wonderfully new feeling._

_Why hadn't the newborns attacked yet? What had happened? What was wrong? _

_A ripping sound filled the once almost silent clearing and the smell of burning vampires filled the air, the sweet smell was to over powering._

_Carlisle had to open his eyes._

_His eyes flew open and was hit with an truly gob smacking sight, in just less than a second every vampire in that clearing apart from himself and Aro had been ripped apart and burnt where they stood._

_Carlisle was safe and his power had just been revealed after over 300 years._

_That was when everything went black! _


	42. Chapter 42

**Headline News-I've started writing again, I've got over my serious case of writer's block.**

**I'm sorry to everyone for keeping you waiting so long, Please forgive me. A few people have PM'd me to say get a move on so here it is.**

**Thank you to everyone still reading this.**

Seth was the first to react he changed back into his human form, not bothering about clothes. He scooped up Carlisle into his arms and began running towards the Cullen's house. Esca and Leah kept pace with Seth. Leah still in her wolf form, alert for danger.

Esme, Aro and Sulpicia were a little behind still trying to workout what had happened. Even though Aro had been there he wasn't completely sure about what was going on.

Everyone followed in twos and threes and fours and by the time everyone was inside the house Carlisle was in bed in Carlisle and Esme's room, Seth and Leah were clothed and with Esca as she worked through the protection his gift had given him while he couldn't protect himself.

Esme, Aro, Sulpicia and Resme soon joined Esca, Leah and Seth as they watched Carlisle's sleeping figure.

Esca was the only one who could make it to the bed and she felt mentally tried at the work she'd had to do to use the shield which stopped anyone going in or using their gifts in any shape or form.

"I've never seen anything like it!" Aro exclaimed as he took a step forward and found the shield pushing him back. Aro's worried gaze was locked on Carlisle's face.

Esca looked over at them as they stood by the wall, pleased that she could still use all her skills while inside. Carlisle's mind was blank no dreams no nothing. This meant that she had to make a stab in the dark, as to what made him like this.

"My guess is, that when you use your gift you use cosmic and mental energy. Now him using his gift to kill so many, in a fight or flight response made him use to much when the gift was so new to him. This meaning his brain's placing him to sleep to recharge the cosmic and mental energies and placing an almost impenetrable shield around him. To keep him safe."

"Are you sure your not just making that up?" Asked Seth loudly while staring wide-eyed at Esca in shock.

"We use so little cosmic and mental energy usually with are gifts that we don't notice the energy it takes to do so!" Esca concluded.

"So let me get this straight, Carlisle's gift is to rip vampires/people/whatever to pieces and burn them on the spot. Then he kills so many ands gone to sleep?" Sulpicia summarized.

"Something like that" Esca replied as soon as Sulpicia had finished having already heard the conversation once.

Esme let out a long breath, Leah wolf-whistled. Then they both looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Nice"


	43. Chapter 43

Carlisle's head was swimming, his brain was foggy and working horridly slowly, how did humans live like this?

Why couldn't he think straight?

Where was he?

When did this happen?

Who was with him?

He was sure he could hear voices, Esme? It sounded like it, why does Edward sound so angry. Is that Aro? Why does he sound so calm? Like Edward is making a fuss out of nothing.

Then another wave of darkness enveloped him.


	44. Chapter 44

Esca had been watching Carlisle with a worried expression, it had been over 2 weeks since the newborn attack and Carlisle still wasn't showing any signs of waking.

Then again, she'd thought he was going to wake earlier when she had started to hear his thoughts more clearly instead of just mainly black or dream like memories.

That had been around the time when Edward had gotten angry, Esme had tried to calm him and Aro had told her not to bother because there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Aro was only half way through telling Edward to stop acting like a child just because he couldn't get closer to the bed where Carlisle was, when Carlisle slipped back into the darkness that held him.

Most of both vampires and wolves were angry about being only being able to stand right up against the wall when coming to see Carlisle.

The only people who were able to get near him were Esca (who could sit anywhere she liked in the room), Esme (who could go most places but was most comfortable sitting next to Carlisle's chest), Aro (who sat at the end of the bed with his back against the foot board), Resme (who was sitting on Aro's lap at the moment) and Leah and Seth (they were both sitting on the edge of the bed).

Seth and Leah weren't all that impressed with the field that surrounded Carlisle for they were unable to be in their wolf forms in the field. They could change into the forms but were instantly thrown out.

Esca smiled gently to herself as she remembered how the field treated those it considered to be a threat.

It thought almost everyone as a threat and the room showed the damage that it could do.

Esme wasn't to pleased, her and Carlisle's bedroom was in need of serious repair!

**Hope you like this chapter! I'm glad people like this story and I was wondering if anyone would like to beta for me, if you would then please let me know as soon as possible! **


	45. Chapter 45

Leah's eyes were suddenly drawn to Esca's form as she shifted her position on the bed, this had to mean something. She hadn't moved for at least three days now. Three days since Carlisle had shown signs of waking.

Esca was leaning closer now, her eyes unfocused and distant, concentrating hard on the thoughts that were swirling (rather slower than usual) through Carlisle's sleep sodden mind.

Carlisle felt heavy, sleepy and rather sick. Feelings that were completely alien to him. God it must be truly horrid to be human.

He was glad he had managed to avoid the pain and pure fatigue for so long. Now the agony of the insignificant human feelings were pilling on top of him.

He wanted so badly to scream with annoyance at how weak he felt.

Esme had taken up biting her nails ever since Carlisle had slipped into his comma.

It wasn't much good really, because no matter how hard she bit down and no matter how long she spent on one nail they never changed they were always as perfect as they had been before.

Esme spent all her time worrying, whether it was about Carlisle, the house or her family and guests it didn't matter.

There was always something that would fill her eyes with dry tears that could never be shed.

Sometimes it got so bad Esca would place Bella's field around Esme so that she didn't have to listen to the constant stream of worry!

Esca had spent three days in thought, waiting, watching and movement and life sped past her in a haze, not even aware if it was day or night.

She had a plan, a plan to bring Carlisle back, a plan that she was about to put into place!


	46. Chapter 46

"Resme darling!" Esca called out as she sat on the bad watching Carlisle. Seth, Leah, Aro and Esme were also dotted around the bed.

Resme came skipping into the room, she'd been outside playing with Jacob, Edward and Bella but was only to happy to help.

"Yes?" asked Resme in her mega cute high pitched girly voice that Alice was so proud of.

Resme skipped over to Leah's side who helped her sit on the bed.

"I want you to help wake Carlisle up." Esca replied.

Resme beamed. Then she looked confused. "How?"

Esca tore her eyes and mind away from Carlisle to answer her.

"Well Carlisle can hear us and sort of understand, but he needs more to hold on to if he's going to wake up at all. Which is why I want you to show him all he's been missing."

Resme beamed again.

"Do you think you can do that for me?" She nodded at Esca's question and got nearer to the bed.

"Now don't worry if he doesn't do anything at first, it could take a while, just take him through everyday, everything he's missed step by step."

Resme stretched a hand out and placed it on Carlisle exposed neck, just over his bite mark.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I said I would update for the 1****st**** birthday of Leah's imprint. So here it is.**

Resme started from the beginning by replaying everything that had happened.

How they had found Carlisle and all the reactions to his motionless body lying there, surrounded by ashes.

How he'd been taken home as soon as Seth had recovered, and that everyone had arrived back and took it in turns to see Carlisle as he lay on his bed.

How everyone had had to leave the doorway quickly because so many had wanted to see him but the Field of Protection wouldn't let them come any closer to Carlisle in the room.

Resme let him see what Esca had deduced what had caused Carlisle's unusual sleep and the Field of Protection

How very few could get into the room to see Carlisle and sit on his bed.

And also how the field had dealt with those who tried to come near Carlisle if it didn't trust them.

**Resme POV**

Daddy walked into Carlisle and Esme's bedroom with a worried look on his face.

"Esca, have you not noticed that Caius and Athenodora are on there way here to finish off Carlisle?" Daddy accused.

"Vaguely" she replied in a soft voice. "I've been to busy trying to wake Carlisle."

"There won't be any Carlisle to wake unless we do something!" Daddy almost screamed.

Esca hadn't taken her eyes off Carlisle once in the whole conversation.

She just sighed and said. "Well take Jasper, Emmett, the wolves and a few others and get rid of them then."

Daddy nodded and left the room, I could hear him downstairs rounding up some people to help.

Everyone was only to happy to help, so a large party, with uncle Jazz in charge, went out to destroy Caius and Athenodora.

It might have been a few hours later when Esca looked away from Carlisle for the first time in days.

She looked straight into my eyes and said with her voice empty of emotion. "They've destroyed Athenodora but Caius's escaped."

Then Caius got through all our defences until he stood in the doorway of the bedroom staring at Carlisle's sleeping form.

He rushed forward and was hurled through the wall of glass that was the window, smashing them to pieces and he just kept on going until he hit a huge tree a mile away, which became seriously misshapen.

Then I looked at Esca to see she wore a very smug expression (it didn't suit her face).

There was suddenly a tall column of fire where Caius had landed it was only there a second but I looked at Esca she had a very pleased look on her face.

I put my hands on my hips and asked "what did you do?"

Her smile turned to a grin as she answered "I believe I may have just used Carlisle's new talent, great isn't it."

Resme decided it was best to sort of gloss over the times when Edward and Emmett and lots of others had been sent flying by the field which was why there were so many dents and holes in the walls and ceiling.

Leah and Seth had also worked out that they could only stay in the field when they were in their human forms. As soon as they changed into their wolf form.

Resme sat back and looked up at Esca who was smiling at her. "Well done Resme, that was great!"

Resme nodded and bit her lip. But would it be good enough to wake Carlisle.

Both Esca and Resme looked down at Carlisle as he stirred and his eyes fluttered.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Think this will be my last chapter before the epilogue so I hope it's alright for you. It'll be nice to finally complete it, not that I haven't enjoyed writing it. **_

_**I would like to write a sequel and then a sequel to that and hopefully one day I will.**_

_Carlisle groaned as he tried to sit up on the soft bed, it didn't work very well and he soon found himself with his head back on the pillow and his breath knocked out of him._

_His family and friends stood and sat around him and his room. He tried to sit up again, but this time he found a hand pushing him down, he looked up to see Seth sitting there with his hand on Carlisle's chest stopping him from getting up._

_Leah was on Seth's left next to Carlisle's head. On the other side of Carlisle sat Esca and Esme with Resme on her knee. _

_After Carlisle had spoken to everyone and they'd all filled him in on everything he had missed that Resme hadn't told him. Carlisle was placed on the sofa in the living room. _

_Esme sat on his left and Leah on his right, Resme sat on the floor with Esca and Sulpicia colouring happily. _

_There was suddenly a lull in the conversation, and a thought seemed to hit Resme hard. She wore a very worried expression on her face._

"_Sally," Sulpicia nodded, running her fingers gently through Resme's soft, long, hair. " Are you going to leave soon?" _

_Resme looked close to tears as she said this. _

_Sulpicia placed a kiss on her forehead and nodded sadly. _

"_I don't want you to go!" Resme burst into uncontrollable tears. Sulpicia pulled her close rocking her slightly._

"_I don't want to go either." Sulpicia said softly into her hair._

"_Well…There just might be a way for us to stay together…"Esca said looking at Aro a small smile on her face. _


	49. Epilogue

**Ok so this is the epilogue and I hope you like it.**

**Epilogue**

Aro sat in his throne in the large hall the Volturi used for trials and meetings, Esca sat in the throne next to his, their hands touching as they shared thoughts.

Marcus say in his throne and in the throne Caius had always occupied sat Carlisle, he was the voice of reason the step between the volturi and the common vampires. Ready to make sure punishments didn't get to out of hand.

Around the room the guard were dotted the new members stood with them, Bella, Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Had become valuable members of the guard.

Alice stood behind the thrones and to the side, she looked out the way, unimportant, to any visitor. She kept an eye on people who were a threat to the vampire way of life.

Esme and Sulpicia were not around they were upstairs with Resme and Jacob. Jacob being ready to run down if he was needed.

Aro leaned forward as the vampire in front of him tried to justify his actions. He suddenly went very quiet and stared behind the Volturi as two huge wolves entered and sat either side of Carlisle.

Nobody else seemed to notice, Leah and Seth were always entering and leaving whenever they wanted.

Justice was achieved once again and the vampire in question was dead.

Carlisle left the room, Leah and Seth by his side. When they were out in the corridor both changed back into their human forms.

Seth grinned and looked over at Carlisle, "You know she's not going to leave, don't you."

Before Carlisle could reply Leah promised, "I can wait Seth, I can wait forever!"


End file.
